Kelly Hale
:"Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow Ranger!" :―Kelly Kelly Hale is the Megaforce Yellow Ranger of the Megarangers. She is also the niece of former Blue Thunderstorm Power Ranger, Drew Hale. She is the biological cousin of former teammate, Heather Merrill after it was revealed in Power Rangers Super Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20), that Heather is Drew's long-lost daughter. Character Profile Megaforce Kelly is the niece to former Power Ranger, Drew Hale. She is best friends with fellow ranger, Samantha Morgan. Kelly is one of the five teenagers chosen by her uncle to save the world from the Warstar Aliens. She first fights alongside her team against Scaraba. One day, she and Todd Handover flirted with each other. When they saw alien ships capturing humans, they decide to follow the ships in one location and call the other Rangers to help them. After the battle, Todd complimented Kelly about how good they are as a team. A week or so later, Todd and Kelly gained access to the Land Brothers Zord. Later, Kelly and Samantha are turned into worse enemies by Queen Beezara. When the two were reminded by the Rangers they were friends, they broke free from the spell and defeated Beezara. Super Megaforce During the Armada's invasion, she and Todd return to the Command Center. Slowly the other rangers return to the CC, and Mr. H presents them with the Super Megaforce powers. Kelly, Samantha, and Heather find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the three Ranger girls so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. Super Dino Charge Super Ninja Steel Kelly returned as the Yellow Megaforce Ranger after being kidnapped by Lord Drayvon along with Claire Mitchell, Andy Holden, Antonio Garcia, and Jasmine Harris and sent to his dimmension. Lord Drayvon used them to make robotic clones of each ranger. They were soon rescued by Emma Stanford, Ariana Smith, Luka, Susie Holden and the Ninja Steel Rangers. They also rescued captured Ninja Steel Green Ranger, Jade Shapiro. Kelly joins the final fight with the Ninja Steel Rangers and the veteran rangers using her Gosei Morpher and Blaster. After the battle, Kelly returns back to her dimension with the rest of the rangers. It is shown she is well acquainted with Susie, Jasmine, and Claire due to their friendship with Kelly's uncle and mentor, Drew Hale. Trivia *Like her uncle, Kelly was cushed on by a fellow ranger. *Kelly is best friends with Samantha Morgan and Heather Merrill. *Kelly shares similarities with the Thunderstorm Pink Ranger Nicole Holden. **Both were the "tomboy" of their era. **Both are good friends with the team's youngest ranger. **Both are known to be good at martial arts. *She is the first yellow ranger since Anna Thomas to have two Sentai counterparts. *She and Todd Handover share the same element, Earth. *She has a green belt in karate, just like Nicole Holden and Susie Gold. *She is the last female yellow ranger for at least six years. Dino Charge didn't have a yellow ranger at all, Ninja Steel's yellow ranger is male, and the series after Ninja Steel will be adapted from either Zyuohger or Kyuranger, which both also have male yellow rangers. *Kelly is one of two female Rangers who has shared screen time with the most Rangers in Power Rangers history, with a total of 28 (the other five Super Megaforce Rangers and Robo Knight, the 10 Legendary Rangers from Legendary Battle, another six Veteran Rangers from Dimensions in Danger, and six Ninja Steel Rangers). The only other female Ranger to have that distinction is Kira Ford. *Kelly is the only ranger from an anniversary season to return. *In the Shattered Grid universe, Kelly was killed in battle, leaving teammate Ben Stevens and a teenage Drew Hale devastated. Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20) Category:Runwaygirl20